


Worth the wait

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: Madara decided to pay Hashirama a visit after he finished his duty in the evening.A small HashiMada drabble.





	Worth the wait

Madara decided to pay Hashirama a visit after he finished his duty in the evening.

Instead of just knocking at the door, he hopped on the rooftop, peeking through the window where the lights were burning while surprassing his chakra as good as possible. All the trouble to avoid contact with Tobirama. Also when the grumpy Senju would see him, he would make it impossible for Hashirama to meet up with Madara. 

So he waited until Hashirama was alone. The Senju with the ebony brown hair sat at his desk with a lot of paper work while his little brother stood next to him, discussing something with him.  
Bad timing, so the Uchiha thought while seating himself under the window. He had time. And if it was for some quality time with his old friend, he had a lot of time. 

The man with the long black hair gave a soft sigh as his gaze roamed over the horizon whose thick grey clouds immersed the world in a dull twilight. The sun somewhere behind those curtains already set down in this early evening hour. After all it was already November and the days got shorter more and more.  
It was getting colder during the progress of the evening and the mans‘ breath formed little steam clouds whenever he breathed out.  
The male got impatient and dared a peek once again, only to find the Senju still at his desk, following his duties. But there was no sign of the other anymore! Maybe he could… the thought wasn't even done when the door was opened and the meant man entered the room again.

Madara let himself sunk under the window again, this time with a lightly annoyed groan. The light of the lamps shined outside and he could follow their steps through the shadows. He averted his eyes from the rooftop, when many white cold things were touching his skin. Little white snowflakes were dancing down the sky. First shyly, but then in bold thick flakes which layed themself like a white coat over the town.

Great! Now it was even snowing! What was he doing there anyway? And why was he doing this in the first place? The Uchiha felt ridiculous to sit where he was, on the rooftop, hidden under the window. He rested his head on his arms watching the snow growing on the wooden boards in front of him. It was probably the best when he would leave. It's not like he would notice him where he was…

„M-Madara?! What are you doing here?“ The sudden voice of the other startled him and when he looked up their eyes met. „Oh god, look at all the snow in your hair! How long were you sitting there? Come in, you must be freezing.“

All his doubts from earlier vanished and he knew why it was all worth it to wait outside in the cold when he was able to see his face.


End file.
